


Coming of Age

by Syan_Mythros



Category: Final Fantasy XI
Genre: Alternate Universe?, Elvaan royalty, F/M, Incest, dare fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-27 08:09:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5040733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syan_Mythros/pseuds/Syan_Mythros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"A different interpretation of the 'Coming of Age' ceremony the princess undergoes."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming of Age

Prince Pieuje sat at the table with a book resting on his lap, a cup of famous San d'Orian tea in hand. He closed his eyes for a moment, his other hand falling to rest on the book in his lap. So many things were on his mind at the moment. Especially with Claidie’s coming of age ceremony coming up. At that point she would be 'initiated’ so to speak into the family secrets. Oh how he dreaded that day. The day the other dreaded thing might come to pass. With a wince he looked up to the footsteps he heard in the hallway outside. The train of a skirt that was so familiar to him passed the doorway and he knew instantly who it was. Somehow, somehow he had to save her from this. To preserve her sacredness incase that heathen of a brother of his decided to take his right. He stood, the book falling to the floor open before him. It was then that he had an idea. One that might not be socially accepted but by the Goddess it would be.

Meanwhile:  
The day was warm and humid as Princess Claidie made her way back toward her chambers. The windows in the chateau had been left open to allow the bit of a breeze that may have existed to enter. She paused by one of these windows to try and catch a hint of cool air yet none came. With a slight sigh she continued on her way, all the while a plan forming in her mind. With a renewed determination she walked the remaining distance to her rooms and entered them, closing the door firmly behind her. After making sure no chambermaids were about she set her plan to action. Today she would finally get out and get a bit of excitement. The stagnant air of the chateau had been getting to her lately and the callings of excitement and adventure too great. After about five minutes of rummaging through an ornate chest at the foot of her bed Claidie unearthed a large rectangular box. Opening it carefully she removed some of the contents and set them aside before closing and rehiding her secret treasure.

Claidie carefully removed her ornate headpiece and set it atop the mannequin head on her dresser. A few miniture hairpins removed and her long hair fell down her back to it’s full length. She gave it a cursory fluff to make sure no tangles and knots were present before setting back to the task at hand. With determined hands she started working to remove the cumbersome gown that protocol demanded she wear. The heavy material was constricting and she was sure, had it a face and voice, it would have laughed evilly at her.

“I swear these clasps seem to work against me this very day,” she muttered as she found difficulty in undoing a particularly unyielding bodice clasp. A silent cheer rose to mind as she undid it finally and continued to disrobe. Standing in her undergarments, the decidedly evil dress in hand, she flickered back and forth on whether to take the time to hang it properly or just leave it til later. For the sake of speed she decided the latter and tossed it carelessly to the bed. She then bent to retrieve her previously hidden items which she started pulling on over her head. First to be put on was a creamy shirt that had an enlarged neck and was a bit large. The sleeves gathered just before the elbows and she smoothed the body piece before retrieving the other garment. As she pulled on the tight pants she got her foot stuck and hopped around for a moment til it was freed. Just as she began tying the laces on the pants a sharp knock came to the door and she jumped. Her victory was so close she could almost taste it and now it seemed it may be thwarted.

“Claidie,” A voice filtered throught he door, “Are you in?”

She debated for a moment whether or not to reply. In that moment he spoke again.

“Claidie, dearest sister,” Pieuje said again, shifting his feet nervously while he spoke, “It is urgent. I must speak with you if you are in.”

With a frown that this could be important she conceeded and replied,“Yes Pieuje, I am in. Please forgive my state of dress should you enter though.”

As he opened the door and looked in he stated, “Trust me dear sister, there is nothing wrong with your normal state of…”

His voice trailed off as his eyes met her body. They slowly travelled up to take in her blushing cheeks and unpinned hair.

“You see Pieuje, I..” She started to explain at the same time as he said, “Dearest Claidie, I..”

“You first,” she offered, clasping her hands together infront of her to preserve some modesty and in that simple gesture Pieuje knew what needed to be done.

“Claidie,” He began with a resolve he’d lacked before, “I must discuss with you of your coming of age. Something dreadful awaits you that I cannot condone.”

“Oh?” She inquired, intriguied at this new revelation. She took a step forward without realizing it and in that moment Pieuje rushed forward and embraced her in a tight hug. After a moment, and a deep breath, he pulled back and placed his hands to either side of her blushing face.

“There are plans to take that most sacred to you and give it to a heathen of the church,” he explained quietly, staring into her eyes with a ferocity she was sure she’d never seen from her brother before.

“I cannot in good conscience allow this to happen,” he continued as a hand started to caress her cheek. “I’ve watched out for you so long as a sister. A…and I care for you so deeply.” He admitted with a bit of difficulty.

“Why Pieuje what could you mean?” She asked, her face taking on a worried look, though inwardly she had a suspicion about what he meant.

“Your maidenhood might become forfeit,” he said quietly, their faces near inches apart, “I cannot bear to see it given to some heathen of the church. He who will not adhere to the strict teachings of Altana.”

She stepped back, shocked, out of his grasp and bit onto a finger as she looked down. Her mind worked all the possibilities. She didn’t want to think this was true. She had wanted to save herself for someone she loved and married as was the way she’d been raised. But it seemed all that might be for naught.

“But whatever can be done about it Pieuje?” She asked, her frantic eyes meeting his.

Here his resolve faltered for a moment. When faced with the deed before him he knew not how he would find the courage to suggest such a thing. “I..I..” he started to say, his resolve waning by the second. With a muffled sob Claidie fell to her knees on the floor, her hands covering her face as a few tears leaked from her eyes. Pieuje looked down at her with pity and as he knelt to try and comfort her something caught his eye. The wide opening of her shirt neck gave him an almost obscenely blatant advantage at seeing her undergarments and what they contained. The white corset she wore beneath pushed and molded her breasts to an exquisite sight that his eyes gladly beheld. It was this that strengthened his resolve and he knelt before her gathering her in his arms.

“Claidie, dearest sister,” He explained as he drew her face to look at his, “I know of a way. I myself will take your maidenhood in the sacred name of Altana and always preserve it for you.”

She looked at him shocked and tried to form something coherent to say in response to this plan. Before she could however his mouth crashed down on hers, his left hand pulling her closer to him and his right behind her head as support. He stood with her like this, bringing her up with him and pushed her backwards toward the bed. The assault on her mouth still continued on, tongues entwined as they reached the bed he broke the kiss. Her lips were swollen and she looked out of breath, he took this sight in for a moment before ravaging her again, this time trailing his mouth along her cheek toward her ear. Once there he began nibbling and nipping at the flesh, leaving a trail of heated skin and rising passion.

“Oh…” she half moaned as his hands went to caress her body, wriggling beneath his, “Pieuje… I…”

“It’s all right,” He murmured into her ear before giving the lobe another nip, “ In the name of Altana I will preserve your maidenhead by taking it in her name.”

She flushed again a bit, her eyes closing demurely before they flew open again as he nipped rather hard at her neck.

“Oh yes Piejue!” She cried out, “Please, brother..”

That was all it took for his resolve to fully strengthen and with that he pulled back and began to remove the shirt she wore. With it off he took a moment to revel in the sight before him. Her lithe figure wore only a decorated white corset and the pants now. She blushed deeper, the color giving her skin a very rosy glow next to the pale white of the undergarment. Pieuje, in awe, ran a hand down the front of the corset, over her curves and mounds.

“Beautiful..” He murmured before setting to work removing his own clothing and hat. He turned back to her after divesting all of his clothing and let her take a look before he continued his ministrations. He noticed the slight gasp she let out when her eyes wandered to his slightly engorged member. Pieuje grinned a bit as he started to remove her lower garments. The pants came first, tossed carelessly to the side. He himself let out a shocked gasp as he noticed the delicate embroidery on her lower garments. The lace thigh highs that adorned her legs he left alone as he slipped his fingers just under the edge of her underwear. Claidie squirmed a bit as she felt her brother’s fingers so close to her private areas. This only seemed to excite him further and she watched as his penis bobbed and hardened a bit in response. For the first time she wondered what it would be like to feel such a thing inside her. She had even wondered if it would fit as it seemed obscenely large in comparison. These fears and thoughts floating in the back of her mind she hadn’t realized that her brother was now removing said undergarments. Pieuje took great care to not toss the panties to the side as the pants had gone. No something this delicate that had encased her womanhood needed delicately set aside, just as she needed to be treated delicately from here on out. He laid the panties on her bed corner then carefully brought his hands to what they had hidden.

Using two fingers at first he ran them gently down her skin, through the small tuft of blonde hair that rested above her opening. She seemed to stifle a shudder and he repeated the motion. Pieuje noticed this reaction didn’t seem bad and did it a third time, this time pushing a bit harder and letting the fingers slip between her outer lips. She squirmed a bit more at this and let out a slight moan. Pieuje smiled and then gently inserted one finger into her while his thumb rubbed gently on her clitoris. Claidie couldn’t help but gasp as she felt the finger enter her while the other stimulated her outside. Seemingly on her own her hips moved to get closer to the feeling she was coming to realize she liked. As another moan left her mouth Pieuje’s lips met hers and the sound muffled as they locked once more in a kiss. As she started to get wetter around his finger Pieuje added another and slowly thrust into her with two fingers. After another moment adding a third, when he determined she could handle it. He was careful though to not break her maidenhead as that would be reserved for what would come next. He released her mouth and pulled back for a moment while he guided himself to her entrance.

“I fear it may hurt for a moment dear sister,” He said as he prepared to enter, “But trust in Altana.”

She nodded simply and he thrust himself into her tight sheath. As he pushed past her maidenhead he felt her tense and after burying himself completely inside her he wait for a moment. Once she had adjusted to his size she noticed that the lack of movement was unnerving. Claidie wiggled her hips a bit to try and get him to move and after a moment he started thrusting in and out. She relished this feeling even if she were not to show it and in a moment of wild abandon moaned into Pieuje’s ear, “Yes, yes, more please.”

That seemed to goad him on and he thrust into her faster and faster, his rigid shaft driving her into the bed and the dress previously laid there. Pieuje nipped into her neck while his left hand came to tease and tweak the nipple on her right breast. As it hardened and swelled to his touch he snaked his head down and grabbed it between his lips. She let out a gasp as he started to nip and nibble on it, all the while thrusting his member into her.

“Pie… uje…” She breathed out as she moved herself to meet his thrusts, her bottom rubbing against the velvet of her gown. This in itself did nothing to help her situation as the fabric was creating entirely new sensations for her. The warming in her belly already was becoming unbearable and it seemed as if fire had spread between her legs where he pounded into her. The friction on her behind while not unwelcome was working her into more of a frenzy as it led her mind along decadently elegant scenarios.

“Claidie…” He ground out as he thrust in again and again. He was reaching his climax but he still had indecision about what to do with it. He had thought he would make the right choice to pull out of her to avoid the possibility of anything 'extra’ when she clenched tight onto him with her hands, the fingernails digging into his back. Her sheath around him tightened and spasmed as she buried her head in his shoulder and cried out his name. Her juices trickled down around his penis and this sent him into a frenzy. Damning the consequences he thrust harder and faster into her, finally finding his own release as he sobbed out her name into her shoulder. Their energy spent both collapsed to the bed behind as Pieuje said a silent prayer to Altana for his sister’s virginity.

They lay like that for a short time before Pieuje raised himself off her and realized his sister had fallen asleep, a contented smile upon her beautiful face. He couldn’t help but smiling, both at her and the thought he had saved her virginity from his traitorous heathen brother, Trion. He pulled himself out of her, noticing the residue left from their coupling. After a moment’s thought Pieuje picked Claidie up and pulled down the bed sheets. He carefully lay her in the bed and covered her carefully. That done he moved the undergarments and dress to their rightful places to be gathered by maids and hid the cloths she had worn when he entered with her in bed. Pieuje dressed quickly so he could head to his rooms and have a bath drawn. Before he left the room though something nagged at him. Going back for a moment he retrieved the underwear and carefully placed them inside his coat’s breast pocket. There, inside his coat they would stay close to his heart. With a lingering look at her sleeping form he placed a kiss up on her forehead and left the room, shutting the door behind him.

“Ah, young prince Pieuje,” A wizened voice came from behind him that made him jump. Pieuje turned to see the Papsque standing there.

“Your Holiness,” He said with a cursory nod to the older elvaan, “How may I help you?”

“I had come to discuss your sister’s coming of age with her, is she in?” The papsque asked as he smoothed his long holy robes.

“I’m sorry your Holiness,” Pieuje replied, “She has just laid down to take a nap. I fear she was not feeling herself.”

“Ahh, I see,” The papseque stated with a sigh, “I suppose another time then. Come my son, walk me back to the audience chamber to speak with your father.”

“Of course your Holiness,” Pieuje said with a bow as he took his place beside the older man and they walked off.

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this WAYYYY back in the day as a ‘dare’ from a friend. Let’s just say I take challenges to write things, or you wouldn’t write that very seriously. This all started from a joking conversation a friend and I had involving 'Trion x Pieuje' smut. He insisted that should I write something at least make it sister x brother. So I did. This is the result.


End file.
